¿No te da esa impresión?
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Kutner se plantea una duda acerca de la relación de House y Wilson.


**Resumen: **Kutner no puede evitar plantearse una duda acerca de la relación de House y Wilson.

_Voy a ser honesta. No le tengo ninguna confianza a este fic. Fue una idea que se me ocurrió de repente y en mi cabeza parecía mucho mejor que en pantalla._

**¿No te da la impresión de que...?**

* * *

Cuando los cinco miembros del equipo se encerraban en aquella sala de paredes de cristal, a un paso de la oficina de su jefe, todos asumían que iban a trabajar, a resolver un problema de salud y salvar la vida de alguien. Generalmente con una charla de ese mismo jefe acerca de los defectos del paciente y por qué es un idiota. Pero no. No ese día.

Kutner echó una ojeada a su reloj, a la oficina de House, en la cual éste hacía rebotar una pelota roja contra la pared de manera ociosa, y finalmente se inclinó a su colega más cercano: Taub.

-¿No te da a veces la impresión –preguntó- de que se esfuerza demasiado?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió el hombre, atareado en colocarse su abrigo y su bufanda.

-Me refiero a su esfuerzo de acosar a su mejor amigo –explicó a Kutner en todo de evidencia.

Esa tarde habían estado examinando a una paciente que tuvo un desmayo en pleno examen de matemáticas, y aunque le hicieron tres pruebas, nada parecía abarcar todos los tres síntomas que presentaba. Lo usual, en realidad. Lanzaban teorías tras otras y cada una sufría el peso del implacable razonamiento del mejor y más amargado doctor del país. Pero mientras aguardaban a que Foreman y Thirteen trajeran los resultados la tomografía, Kutner no podía dejar de notar el cómo su jefe sacaba un celular y llamaba un restaurante, al parecer lo bastante elegante para necesitar reservación. En sí el hecho no tenía nada especial, mas no dejó de llamarle la atención lo que llegaba a sus oídos.

-Sí, buenas tardes. Soy un amigo del doctor James Wilson y me pidió que confirmara su reservación para él y su pareja. Es un brillante doctor pero un desastre cuando se trata de recordar fechas, de modo que necesitaría que me recordara, para así decírselo, para qué hora y día reservó.

Y aunque los dos que faltaban regresaron al poco tiempo con las imágenes, House les echó un vistazo y declaró que era cáncer de pulmón -"el vicio de los padres se ha convertido en el de los hijos", porque también influía el hecho de que la joven inhaló humo de cigarrillo desde la primaria-, y fue desagradable informar a los padres que ellos eran en parte responsables, el recuerdo de aquella artimaña para descubrir si Wilson tenía una pareja no desapareció de la mente de Kutner. Porque no era la primera vez que se enteraba de alguna locura de House con respecto a Wilson. Ni que le resultara extraño que dos seres tan opuestos en apariencia fueran amigos. Estaba convencido de que no era el único que lo pensaba así.

Pero a Taub, ¿qué le va a importar? Era un hombre al final de su jornada y sólo deseaba irse a casa. Sin embargo no se iba a librar más pronto de Kutner si no era respondiéndole de una vez, lo sabía.

-House tiene –dijo lentamente, buscando las palabras que le permitieran hacerse entender- la obsesión de saber cada mínimo detalle de la vida de quienes lo rodean. Es como un niño que no se contenta al saber que los ángeles juegan a los bolos cuando truena y tiene que saber por qué juegan en primer lugar o con qué clase de bolas.

Kutner, también como un niño, no se contentó con eso.

-Lo sé, pero ¿no crees que hay algo curioso en que siempre esté vigilando a Wilson? ¿Si sale con alguien o no?

-En lo absoluto –afirmó Taub y lo miró con suspicacia-. ¿Es sólo impresión mía o sugieres…? No, no puedes estar sugiriendo eso.

Comenzó a alejarse meneando la cabeza pero Kutner se adelantó a él, entusiasmado por la idea. Que fuera agradable o no, no tenía que ver; ser capaz de entender algo sobre House poseía su mérito por sí solo. Después de todo él también era curioso.

-¿Por qué no? Han estado juntos mucho tiempo y seguramente Wilson ha soportado otras cosas que no lo harían otras personas.

-Claro, y eso sólo es posible si tomamos en cuenta que son amantes –replicó Taub con una sonrisa irónico y se apartó del otro hombre en dirección a la puerta, sin dejar de esbozarla.

Kutner se quedó mirándolo con enfado.

-¡Podría ser! –exclamó alentado por su convicción, ganándose las miradas desconcertadas de dos enfermeras que pasaron por ahí.

Taub le dirigió un ademán de despedida aún dándole la espalda. Los hombros se le agitaron como si se contuviera una risa. No obstante no era ninguna diversión lo que le movía a hacerlo, aunque Kutner nunca lo sabría. Era la sospecha convertida en inquietud de que quizá no estuviera completamente equivocado.

* * *

_¿Opiniones?_


End file.
